Derelict
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: Seriously, just a random Drabble/Lemon. 100% of this isn't logical. Challenge number 1. Remeber to Review, please.


_**So yea, this was a challenge from a friend of mine, they had asked my to write a HidaIta lemon, and me being the person I am accepted and added to it. **_

_**Challenge number 1: Write a HidaIta Lemon, NO dialog, in a shower, without the word cock in it (that was the hard part xD). **_

_**Enjoy~ **_

Hidan yawned as he walked down the hallway, a towel was draped loosely over his shoulder, a toothbrush held securely in his hand. His eye's barley were open, and strange mumbled sounds flew out his mouth. His walk was sluggish, and he managed to knock down everything in the hallway, a trail of destruction of end tables and vases wallowed behind him.

A few feet from him, a slowly angering Itachi walked, he of course choosing to use the showers at the same time as Hidan and unlucky enough to be stuck cleaning up the albino's mess as he walked half awake through the base. Hidan yawned loudly and stretched when he stopped in front of the communal shower door, sliding the bamboo door open he walked over to the last shower stall, Pulling off the pants he was wearing, being the only thing he was wearing, he threw them carelessly across the floor, they landed under the sink.

Itachi grunted and picked them up, He folded them and put them on the bench before he walked over to Hidan, who was shampooing his hair, his face relaxed and calm and he massaged his fingers into his silver locks.

He warned Hidan that if was to clean up anymore of his messes he would personally make sure the albino wouldn't be able to make another mess, his voice laced with a strong amount of impatience and distaste, Hidan cracked an eye open and glared at the Uchiha who walked away to go to a shower stall of his own, he turned to hot water on and stood under the relaxing warmth. He grabbed the soap and ran it over his body, making sure to clean himself thoroughly. Hidan watched with a fascinated glare as the Uchiha let his hair down, the long black curtain surrounded his small frame, clinging to his body.

Hidan had a strange urge fill the pit of his stomach, it sent warmth throughout his body, his groin sprang to life, throbbing painfully between his legs. He gawked at the soap, watching it run across a rosy nipple, down a milky stomach and suddenly brought back up to his shoulders, rubbing in small circles into the stiff muscle, a small sigh of contentment slipping past the pale parted lips, his red eyes shut and face was calm. Hidan nearly came there, but his body moved subconsciously, his legs bringing him to the object of his strange desire.

Itachi turned around and was a little shocked to see Hidan watching him, his pink eyes running slowly up his body, his arousal leaking and hard, twitching. The albino's pale hands gripped onto Itachi's small hips, grinding his painfully hard anatomy against Itachi's flaccid one, the action caused his to ache, to grow as hard as Hidan's.

Hidan leaned down and pressed his lips against Itachi's, his tongue probing and pushing against Itachi's lip's, trying to slip past into his mouth. Itachi parted his mouth slightly, allowing Hidan's tongue to attack his moist cavern, they battled against each other, the dominance was won by Hidan, who managed to push Itachi against the wall.

His pale fingers running down the lithe body, finding their way to the tight ringed entrance, they circled the taunt muscle, pushing into the tight warmth, Itachi gasped and dug his blunt nails into Hidan's shoulder, who grunted, adding and stretching the withering body beneath him. Itachi sighed and spread his legs more when Hidan brushed against his prostate, the dull pleasure drowned out the pain. Hidan continued to strike his prostate for awhile,until he couldn't wait.

He lifted Itachi up, who wrapped his legs around Hidan's waist, his arms wrapped around his pale neck. Hidan grabbed his member and positioned himself, pressing the thick head against Itachi's stretched entrance, pushing in slowly. Itachi let out a strangled cry and held tightly to Hidan, trying to relax his body, Hidan reached his hand down and stroked Itachi to help ease the pain, it worked to an extent and allowed Itachi to be seated fully on his arousal without further complication.

They started a rough pace, both bucking and grinding against each other. Itachi's let out mews and moans, his body felt hot as Hidan roughly attack his insides, the pressure was building up quickly, he felt ready to exploded, Hidan was close to, the erratic thrusting and gasps and groans were signs of his pleasure.

Itachi split himself first, exploded hot white pleasure across Hidan's chest, the tightening and pulsing of Itachi around him milked him of his own orgasm, cuming deep inside Itachi, his legs failing him and the both landed on the floor, Hidan still inside him.

Both allowed their breathing calm down before they pulled apart, Itachi standing up and immediately started to shower again, Hidan sighed and walked over to his own still running shower, he showered quickly and left. Itachi left soon after too, turning off the light he closed the bamboo door.

_**Yea, It's a shitty lemon, actually more of a drabble, I actually hate HidaIta xD and it's short, but I'm working on another story right now and I liked the idea of this challenge, to help me get over the fact that I need to learn how to manipulate pairs together for a more coherent story, so taaaadaaaaa.**_


End file.
